


Castiel, and Two More Miracles

by AuntG



Series: Chuck it [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Christmas Eve, Gen, Miracles, Police, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sick Character, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntG/pseuds/AuntG
Summary: On December 23rd, Jody caught the collar that would eventually land her the job as Sheriff. That wasn't all that happened.This takes place between "Don't Quote the Scripture" and "Double Trouble".
Relationships: Jody Mills/Sean Mills
Series: Chuck it [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513316
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Castiel, and Two More Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a Christmas Story. Since my current chaptered fic is in July, that meant writing another prequel.
> 
> As always, I own nothing.

Friday, December 23rd 2005

Jody almost choked on her pop when she read the headline of the local newspaper. 

"Deputy Mills Nabs Santa Thief and his Subordinate Clauses." She fought down an undignified giggle. 

She wished she'd thought of that one, but she had diligently been working the case since Black Friday when the department store Santa had committed his first theft and gotten away with it thanks to a family member who worked at the store. A string of other robberies resulted in overtime and an upset son over a missed Christmas play.

Now it was over and the Sheriff was making noises about retiring.

The phone rang and Jody looked over at the empty desk where it sat. Realizing that Cindy must be on a cigarette break, she decided to answer it herself.

Curious, it was the number of the daycare officer Speight had recommended.

"Sioux Falls Sheriff's department, how may I help you?"

*****

Jody stared desolately at her hands as she sat in the waiting room of the local hospital's pediatric wing.

She had gotten a call from Owen's daycare and learned that he had had a seizure. Not long after she arrived at the hospital, the doctor informed Jody and her husband, Sean that her baby boy had something called a glioblastoma*, an incurable brain tumor which would kill her son within the next five years.

"Honey, wait." Her husband called out as the color left her face and she turned and left the room.

Alone in the waiting room she finally let herself break down and sobbed. 

"What am I going to _do_?"

*****

She took her son home, and the next day she took him to the park after he begged her to.

She sat on the bench smiling as he ran off to the jungle gym to play with the other kids, but the moment he stopped looking her smile faded.

Her eyes dropped down to clenched fists. She loosened them, because the last thing she needed was for her baby to see her upset.

She looked up again and was startled when she saw her boy standing by a tree near the gym talking to a forty year old man, kneeling in a tan trenchcoat. Was that his hand that was glowing as it touched her son's head?

"Hey, get _away_ from my son!"

He stood up, smiled and vanished into thin air.

Jody ran over to her son, narrowly avoiding a group of children. She took Owen into her arms, tears springing into her eyes.

"What did he say to you baby?"

"He, he said I'm sick, mommy. Said he make me better."

*****

On Christmas night Castiel and Jack watched the show fall outside of the window of their new home in Minnesota. Castiel turned to Jack.

"Have I ever told you about Leila Rourke?"

*****

At the next appointment after Christmas, the doctors were shocked and Jody was grateful when Owen's test results showed that the glioblastoma was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> *I know that on the show Owen died of undiagnosed causes and a fever in 2010, but what if his immune system had been bad because of something else? Something he had had for a long time?  
> So I tried to come up with something that would last 5 years. Or maybe Gabriel gave him cancer and Castiel just cured that and his mystery ailment.


End file.
